DigiDestined?
by Chibi Genni
Summary: Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Bakura(from Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Hiei become digidestined! It is a YuYu Hakusho/Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh! Crossover but only Bakura for Yu-Gi-Oh. My first FanFiction. Includs OC. A bit of Yaoi here and there.
1. The Search Begins

Hi! This is Silvertails and this is my first fanfiction so please do not flame! Oh and the characters got away again even my own character Hulee and her digimon/sprit beast Lighting!!!! \_/ Please wait a few minutes please. I just had to write this because of this stupid idea stuck in my head for about three weeks now. Okay, : Computer please bring Kari, Keiko, TK, Cody, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Davis, Bakura, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Hulee, Lighting and all the Digimon:  
  
*There is flash of bright light and the DigiDestined and their digimon fall out of the computer plus YuYu Hakusho characters, Lighting, and Hulee appear out of thin air*  
  
Davis: Ow, what are doing here? I was about tooooooooooo.. Wait! Silvertails? *Opening DigiPort*  
  
Silvertails: No!!! *Quickly types something and DigiPort is sealed*  
  
Davis: Heyyy!  
  
Kurama: Well we haven't actually read her work so how bad can it be?  
  
Ken: Umm okay!  
  
Davis: Easy for you to say she likes you two so much that she probably won't do anything too bad to you in the story.  
  
Ken: Maybe we should just listen.  
  
Silvertails: Thanks Ken! ^_^ Also Kurama please do the disclaimer!  
  
Kurama: Why me? I do it about one million times every day! *Sees sugary sweet look on Silvertails* Must resist! Oh all right. Silvertails does not own YuYu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Digimon, not to mention all the other animes of the world.  
  
Hiei: Thank Makai. I do not want a stupid nigen girl owning the great YuYu Hakusho anime!  
  
Silvertails: I think we've had enough so on with the story! And note I haven't watched digimon in a while so please correct me on something if I'm wrong and second note: pretend season 3,4 don't exist and those ordinary kids at the end of the season never became DigiDestined.  
  
....................  
  
The DigiDestined have just finished a hard fight, Suddenly Azulongmon appears and says "DigiDestined you have protected the digital world very well but Gennai and I think it time each of you get partners for DNA digivolving; they will have the same symbols as you do, and I believe they will begin going to your school tomorrow but 8 people will come and it is your job to find which are the DigiDestined; when you find out who is a DigiDestined their digimon will appear except for one that that already has her digimon, their D-3s will appear, and yours will change shape. Bye for now." With that Azulongmon disappeared before anyone digimon, or DigiDestined could respond.  
  
"Okay, when did it look like we needed more help," said Davis.  
  
TK responded, "Well that is way it is so let's make a plan."  
  
"Hey! You're not the leader"  
  
Kari then said "Well TK is right and we do need to make a plan so we don't choose the wrong people" to stop their arguing.  
  
Cody said, "How about watching each of them like we did with those other people?"  
  
All the DigiDestined agreed on that.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Eight people enter the room, one is a girlish looking boy with long red hair and bright green eyes, another has a death glare on his which sent shivers up the student's back, another had jet black hair that was gelled so much that it might have been plastic, another looked like an idiot with an ugly carrot top shaped hair, another had lavender-colored eyes and a blue scarf around her neck, another snowy white hair that looked strange with such a young age, another long purple colored hair tied in a ponytail, (a/n sorry I couldn't think of some thing creative so I described Miho) and the last one had red hair in a ponytail with purple eyes.(a/n sound like Kenshin? I do not own Reowni Kenshin)  
  
"Class I would like to introduce you to Shuichi Minamo, Hiei, Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hulee Youkai, Ryou Bakura, Sara Yamimuura, (a/n had to think of something) and Himma Kena."  
  
.................  
  
Have to stop there. Suggestions are welcome. R&R! 


	2. The school day

Davis: Yeah! Your story is messed up.  
  
Hiei: Be happy nigen if you did update although you wouldn't include me I kill you  
  
Kurama: I don't think you should of said that  
  
Silvertails: Yes that's true *types something*  
  
It is snowing  
  
Hiei: err stupid nigen *is about to attack*  
  
Silvertails: Bad Dog *types something*  
  
Now Hiei has switched bodies with Cody  
  
Hiei: What?! Now I'm stuck in the body of a nigen  
  
Cody: *is engulfed in flames* Hey! How do you stop this?  
  
Kurama: Pretend you are going to kill someone  
  
Flames stop  
  
Silvertails: I'll do this again if I have to  
  
Everyone else except Silvertails: *hides*  
  
Silvertails: After much thinking I think I'll put my Bakura and Kurama website aside for this.  
  
Kurama: You made a website for me?  
  
Silvertails: Yes and I need more time for the main story so everyone can leave! And Cody and Hiei *types something*  
  
Cody: Yay! I have my body back!  
  
Bakura: I know how you feel  
  
Everyone: *all run away*  
  
Silvertails: Finally some peace so I think I'll stick with the main story so no more side. On with the story! By the way I'll try to update ever three days but the chappies will still be short and sorry for any spelling errors also the names just popped in my head so don't kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh!, or YuYu Hakusho because if I did YuYu Hakusho would be about Youko Kurama's life, in Yu-Gi-Oh! I would make Yami Bakura and Malik rule the world together, and in Digimon Ken wound be main character, but I do own Hulee.  
  
Here is a description of Hulee: Name: Youko, Hulee Age: 16 Heritage: 5/8 kitsune, ¼ human and 1/8 raven Controls: FoxFire and Plants Demon form: Hair: Silver with black streaks Hair Length: down to her tail Eyes: Lavender Height: She is pretty much chibi height Outfit: plain white robe (same as Youko Kurama except the piece of cloth tied around the waist is blue Wings: black Human: Hair: black with blue streaks Hair Length: long Eyes: Lavender Height: about an cm shorther than Yusuke Outfit: blue shirt and jeans also a blue bandana Heritage: Other: OK pretend Hulee is very smart. Hulee is the granddaughter of Youko Kurama and Kuroune, (Yeah I'm the one and only Youko Kurama and Kuroune yaoi fan) and Yugi's half sister. She spent the first 5 years of her life with Youko Kurama learning tricks of thievery, then when Kurama died she was the only one who knew what he did and ran off to the human world in search of him and met him when she was 7 although she didn't learn he was until at 10. She became a Reikai Tentei when 5 years old oh and sole and tomb robbed to survive I made up my own inserts of her into Yu-Gi-Oh! and YuYu Hakushoso bear with me. Also has a yami and her yami's name is Lee in my Yu-Gi-Oh series I said there were 8 mill. Items instead of 7 and she possesses the mill. Sword which is like the Tetsuiaga.  
  
………………………………..  
  
Then the teacher said, "Welcome I'm Mr. Now everyone please say your name starting from Ramma."  
  
Ramma stood up and said, "Hi I'm Ramma Kamino," and on it went…  
  
"Hi I'm Yuri Hirmuri."  
  
"Hi I'm Chase Ki."  
  
"Hi I'm Icki Tenro."  
  
"Hi I'm Sara Mura."  
  
"Hi I'm Kari Kamiya"  
  
Bakura blushed when he saw her. Hulee saw this 'looks like someone's in love' thought Hulee. //Oh shut up// said Lee /Yami you said you would leave alone/ //Fine if that's the way you want it don't expect me to do double team with again// said Lee and with that the tomb robber in partner with Yami Bakura left.  
  
"Hi I'm Rini Tenchi."  
  
"Hi I'm (a/n okay getting bored just think up some names a fill in the spaces)  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm Davis Motimiya."  
  
"Hi I'm TK Takashi."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
"Hi I'm ________."  
  
Finally when it was over class started it went on.  
  
During the day (a/n bear with me I just had to write this) Hiei got a 3 detention slips for mixing all the chemicals together in chemistry, threatening a teacher, and throwing his paint at the art teacher in art. Also Yusuke went to first period and then skipped 2nd but had to take all the others due to a certain book loving kitsune Yusuke got detention and Kuwabara had the most unusual day of his life with nobody asking to fight him.  
  
~After School~  
  
Kurama and Hulee were walking out of the school when with no reason at all Lighting, Hulee's sprit beast that was not like her at all since she (Lighting) was 1/3 sprit beast, 1/6 moon cat, and 3/6 digimon jumped out of her backpack and into the computer lab.  
  
Meanwhile in the computer lab the digidestined were just about to open the digiport when Lightning ran into the room.  
  
…………………………………………….  
  
How's that? By the way happy 4th of July everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Also pick who will be partners with whom now! I've got Kurama with Yolei or Ken and Bakura down with Kari or TK, everyone else can be parnered with anyone. I know this chapter is lame so sorry. 


	3. The evil completey too short chapter Sor...

I uploaded this chapter again since I by accident cut off some stuff I hope this will be easier to understand.  
  
Sorry I said I would update every three days. Every time I went to FanFiction.net it didn't work! On all the computers! That's telling you something at my hours there are over 20 computers. Also please vote on who's digimon DNA digivolves. Please suggest what digimon the people get! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
..................  
  
Everyone saw Lightning run into that room although strangely no one really noticed the cat except Veemon.  
  
~Outside the computer room~ As soon as they noticed Hulee and Kurama opened the door. What lay before them was a strange scene: the digidestined pointing their D-3s at the computer with various digimon next to them eating candies (the extremely sugary kind).  
  
'I wonder if these people are the digidestined Ko-Enma talked about' thought Kurama.  
  
~Flashback~ "I have a new mission for you, there are six digidestined that you must join with, you all will be going to their school and Yusuke you must not miss classes" said Ko-Enma.  
  
In return Yusuke said, "Nani(what)?! Nobody said that doing missions would require going to school."  
  
Knowing Yusuke Ko-Enma continued, "The digidestined have their own digimon partner and with them they fight. Digimon are peace loving well most of them, you each will get one as a partner and fight the one that are evil and want to rule Nigienkai and where digimon live the digital world. When you find them you will get your partner.  
  
"Hn I don't need some baka creature to do my fighting," was heard out of Hiei.  
  
....................  
  
Sorry I have to stop there and work on my site I have no summer I tell you! Just work work work and more work!  
  
~*~Silvertails~*~ 


	4. Found Out

I redid the previous chappie so please read it over.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the TV shows.  
  
.................. "You may not but we can't give off that there are things like sprit energy and Makai," Ko-Enma said to Hiei (For once he was acting like a person and not a toddler.) and continued the talk of Digimon.  
  
~End of flashback~(For ye that don't understand almost the whole chapter before was a flashback)  
  
Kurama guessed as to seeing the creatures that the students with them namely Davis, Kari, TK, Cody and Yolei were the DigiDestined kids Ko-Enma had mentioned.  
  
The DigiDestined guessed that these two new people would be two of the six to find considering the cat that just ran in was probably owned by one of them, that is all the DigiDestined and digimon were thinking that except Yolei who was thinking about the extremely pretty red-headed boy with eyes the color of emeralds. Hulee was the first to open her mouth and she said, "Have you seen my cat?" That simple little question made proof of the existence of Digimon.  
  
Veemon had forgotten to act like a stuffed animal so he swallowed the candy in his mouth and said, "Yes it ran in here and jumped into that box." Before anyone could stop him Veemon jumped off the computer desk and grabbed a black and white striped tail with a lightning bolt on the end hanging out of a box. Taken by surprise, with a flick of her tail she made Veemon let go and jumped out of the box.  
  
"What did you do that for?" said a hurt Lightning rubbing on her tail.  
  
The DigiDestined, digimon, Kurama, and Hulee stared, first at the scene and then at each other. As if by cue a light flashed out of the computer forming two D-3s.  
  
..................  
  
I'm writing the next chappie this afternoon. So R&R! ^_~ 


	5. Finally the trip to the digiworld!

Hulee's name is changed to HuLi. It's pronounced as fox in Chinese. Well it means fox in Chinese. ^.^ Anyone out there speak Chinese?  
  
………………………………………………….  
  
One D-3 was purplish bluish silver and the other was forest green silver, the purplish bluish silver D-3 landed in HuLi's hand and the forest green silver D-3 landed in Kurama's hand. As soon as Lightning saw this she realized the device in HuLi's hand was a D-3 and almost shouted, "I get to go to the digiworld," in a singsong voice because Lightning had lost count of the times she had asked HuLi to go to the digiworld.  
  
The DigiDestined were a case of shock. Who know it would be this easy to find DigiDestined? Finally they recovered from their shock and told Kurama and HuLi about the digiworld. Sometime later Cody remembered that Ken (a/n just to say now Ken is my favorite digimon character so well probably saying that I will have more things happen to him or something) was in the Digiworld and off they went to the digiworld.  
  
When they got to the their destination Kurama and HuLi found their clothes had changed. Kurama was wearing (a/n I have hardly a sense of style.() the outfit he had worn during the dark tourament finals except the gold part was at the top the same color as his digiviece and the bottem the same color as his emerald green eyes, in the middle the two colors blended together creating a dark silvery emerald green. HuLi was wearing a tie-dyed purple, blue, and black robe with sleves(a/n think of Youko Kurama's outfit with sleves and tie dyed) and her precious blue ribbon was used a shash (a/n you know the ribbon like in Youko Kurama's outfit?) After looking over their clothes they saw what lay before them. An entire land secretly hidden away from all outsiders and a peaceful land filled with digieggs.  
  
Since HuLi already had her digimon partner namely Lightning her D-3 did nothing but Kurama's flashed for a second and mad a trail. Gatomon said, "I suppose we follow this" and everyone followed the green trail. The trail led to a very dark bamboo forest and was pointing at something at the top of a piece of bamboo.  
  
………………………………………………..  
  
Sorry, for the late update and leaving it off there. I really want to save what's next for the next chapter and keep the next chapter about Kurama's digimon, it will be something my messed up brain thought up and hint hint bamboo forest. I am very tempted to write a fanfic on what if Kuroune didn't die, but as to seeing how slow this is going I probably will wait.  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here. 


	6. Partners Once More

Yay! I get a chance to update this soon. Well for all of you wondering about the hint, have you seen the YuYu Hakusho OVA? Sorry if the personalities are messed up a little, I still trying to get my hands on the YuYu Hakusho OVA. This chappie is the longest one yet. U_U  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the animes.  
  
.......................  
  
The thing (a/n I must punish myself for calling him a thing) on top of the bamboo was a fox looking raven. (a/n I've heard both so which one is it? Raven or bat???????????? Did I give it away? I'm sorry if I did. Anyway how can I a raven look like a fox? Okay I blabbering sorry. ^_^) Kurama's instincts told him that this was digimon partner.  
  
"Hello I'm Kuromon," grumbled the digimon because he had been forced to be a DigiDestined's digimon. Kuromon thought to himself, "I hate this, why couldn't I just have died as a demon? At least if I was born again they could have made me a demon and given me a stronger body that didn't have to rely on a nigen?" then he added, "Call me  
  
Ready?  
  
3  
  
2  
  
1  
  
Go!!!  
  
Kuroune." (a/n Finally!!!) Kurama was shocked extremely shocked. Everyone else realized he wanted time alone and left the area except HuLi since she was just a hair less shocked as Kurama. Kurama was really lucky they left because the Youko in him took completely over, transformed, and gave the digimon Kuroune his icy glare. HuLi backed away, now it was Kuroune's turn to be shocked.  
  
"Youko Kurama"  
  
"I didn't realize you were reincarnated."  
  
"I was made to. You were reincarnated into a nigen."  
  
Kurama had gotten to transform back and said, "Yes" and also started to explain his story.  
  
"You were so desperate as to reincarnate yourself in a nigen body?! Well at least this is better than getting stuck with a stupid nigen."  
  
Fire flared in Kurama's eyes and turned into anger it had never happened before.  
  
"You have never met them!!!"  
  
"You've changed a lot."  
  
HuLi who had hidden behind a pile of knocked over whispered, "Can I speak?" Kurama and Kuroune looked over to HuLi.  
  
"Who is this? One of your stupid nigen friends?" Kuroune smirked.  
  
Furiously HuLi said, "I am not stupid! Humans are not stupid! Anyway I am not pure human." HuLi guessed that it was all right to show him after all he was her grandfather. (a/n Did I say I was a Kurama/Kuroune fan?) Slowly HuLi transformed into her demon form.  
  
"So? Oh and also I'm your granddaughter."  
  
"What?! Nigen blood has been mixed into the bloodline?! Why did SilverFire do this?!" (Meaning SilverFire is Kurama and Kuroune's son. Why is it that the name SilverFire suddenly remind me of the Circle Opens Book Series? Must be the mage names. ^_~)  
  
Kurama replied, "because he fell in love with someone half fox half human."  
  
Finally when everything was straitened out the three demons went to the placed where all the other digimon and DigiDestined were. Ken and Wormmon had found them and the digiworld was explained in mush greater detail.  
  
..................  
  
I loved writing this but it stupid don't you think? Next chapter if I don't change my mind will be more humorous. I'll probably update as soon as I can maybe Saturday if I am lucky. 


	7. Encountering the first evil digimon

Finally! I update. ^_^ I am hold back all I can not to start another fanfiction. Questions answered:  
  
To Red Roses Question about who is Kuroune: Kuroune was Youko Kurama's partner in crime and a very close friend but was killed during a burglary near a king's palace's garden; Kuroune's pendent (that is silver with a red jewel in the center) fell off and he went back to retrieve it only to be trapped in a bamboo trap (I am told Kurama and Kuroune lived in a bamboo forest) and killed, Kuroune made Kurama escape. As for Kuroune's gender I think I've made myself clear with all the hes. Kuroune is in the Yu Yu Hakusho Movie that is in Japanese (I'm working on a website so I get enough money to buy a copy). Visit for more info.  
  
One more thing before we start okay 3: First, is Red Roses the only one reading this? Second even though if Kuroune is a bat demon I sticking to ½ fox and ½ raven. Third, I am giving up on humor, see end of this chapter for what I was going to do.  
  
I do not own digimon or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
......................  
  
"So there are supposed to have 6 new DigiDestined including us?" asked HuLi.  
  
"Yes and the digimon are supposed to combine bodies 2 each to form an ultimate digimon with the DigiDestined so far we did it once; Veemon with wormmon, gatomon with hawkmon, and armadillomon with patamon(a/n ack I'm can believe how much I've forgotten I remember patamon's attack but not his name ()," replied Ken.  
  
"Where do the digimon live?"  
  
"Well um the digimon, ours, live with us but make sure your parents don't find them or they will probably freak thinking digimon are trying to take over the world again."  
  
"Davis I didn't know that you had such a vocabulary"  
  
"Shut up TK"  
  
With that TK and Davis start bickering with each other. Suddenly (a/n I use that word to much) a monstrous looking dog with fur appears. He said, "I am gaimmon and I have come to destroy you!" With that he positioned himself and yelled pyro needle strike. Before he launched his attack Gatomon digivolved into Nefertimon "rosita stone!"  
  
The stone blocked some of the needles but most of them got through. Luckily it seem the needles could only go a certain distance, but that distance was big enough to ensure that the digimon would have to get within shooting range.  
  
.................  
  
It's medium length. Next time I'll try to make it longer.  
  
I was going to make Karasu the evil digimon and have the ability to turn things chibi, but I was hyper so it was a stupid idea.  
  
Please review! 


	8. Discontinued

Hello. I'm so sorry! I was on vacation. U_U I really hate this fanfiction. Sorry! I'm not going to write this for a very long time. I want to start a humor fanfiction of the Rekai Tentai as Facfic reviewers. I'm sorry! Normally I write really short stories like 2 paragraphs long. I hope to continue this later on though. 


End file.
